


Her

by Revolution25



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-04-11
Updated: 2002-04-11
Packaged: 2018-11-11 03:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revolution25/pseuds/Revolution25
Summary: Fraser talks about Her.





	Her

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Her

## Her

by Laurie strode

Disclaimer: they arent mine (sigh) but think of all the fun things I could do if they were!!

Author's Notes: I thank lisa, the goddess that will strike me dead if I dont.

Story Notes: 

* * *

You must be asking why her. Of all the women that were after me how was she so diffrent? well simpily, she is not. She is like every other woman BEFORE you get to know her but even before I knew her I knew I could be very happy with a person like her. 

she was sexually attracted to me just as much as all the others in chicago. People think I dont notice when a woman hits on me but I do. Just because a woman makes a pass I have to dignafy it with a responce? Anyway there she was, just as attracted to me as the rest and yet I hardly heard a pass. Sure they were there if you looked deep enough but nothing agrivating. 

But that wasnt the only thing. She would ask me things, not about my sexual behaviors, but about me. What was I reading, if I was hurt, she cared about what was going on with me. 

Those werent the only things either, I talked to Deif, she felt actually guilty about having feelings for me. I laughed at first, but in the end I just realized how lonely I was. How, if I had involved myself with a woman like her I could actually be happy. But my realization was too late. I had decided to ask for her to acompany me....anywhere, I just wanted to be near her, get to know her. 

My chance was gone, so what did I do? I went up north, which was the last thing I should have done because every time I went to sleep I thought about her. Her manner, her voice. 
    
    
    At first these feelings were begnine, but later....... I began to dream of her. Her lips, hair, 
    teeth, the curves of her body, the way she moves to her desk......Well lets say I had a lot 
    

to explain to Ray a couple of mornings. 

Speaking of Ray, I hope he apreciates how hard it was for me to sit by in the living room of my SISTERS cabin while he was in her bedroom with her. I now apriciate how Ray Vecchio felt when he thought I slept with his sister. 

When we returned to Chicago I thought I would see her, it was foolish of me, I knew she was gone. Off to bigger and better things than hanging around here. 

But when I did see her, I didnt know what to do. The event played over and over in my head, I would say this or do that. When the real situation came, I was at a loss, probably because her eyes were even more beautiful than I remembered. 

She said hello and I ..........I fumbled, well rather bumbled like an Idiot. She was paitient with me and my bumblings, she told me she hoped to see me again and left. After that first meeting I realized I might be in love with her. I didnt know who her parents were, or what kind of music she liked, or even what her favorite food was, but I knew. 

I now understand my father. I used to think with all that time away from my mother he didnt know who she was, He couldnt tell what were her favorite things, but I now understand you dont need to know those things to know someones heart, I only wished I wasnt too late. 

That brings me to today. We are watching TV, thats right I bought a TV, and her head is in my lap. I smile as I look to her hand, my mother's ring. I am happier now than I have ever been in my entire life. Sure its a little akward at work, but then its akward for Ray and Maggie, and they have been married longer than us. 

"Ben I'm tired, can we go to bed after the hockey game?" She says, she yawns to seal the deal, but I know she dosent want to sleep. 

"Sure Elaine, there is just a few more minutes to the game." 

* * *

End Her by Laurie strode:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
